Una dulce y triste despedida
by Kyo-Haku
Summary: Sabia que no podia perdonarlo, aun despues de tanto tiempo, pero sobre todo que ahora era todo tan distinto, nada le era suficiente para olvidar.


**Capitulo 1 Mi vida sin ti**

Aunque ya había despertado, mantenía cerrados sus ojos apaciblemente, sus facciones eran tranquilas y serenas, la tenue luz del amanecer que comenzaba a aparecer en el firmamento, lograba filtrarse por las cortinas que cubrían la ventana, tocaba suavemente su rostro, haciéndolo resplandecer ligeramente, su mente estaba sumida en tristes recuerdos, aun era extraño sentir ese vacío dentro de su corazón, a veces deseaba olvidar todo y no sentir nada, era tan cansado sentirse así, tan estúpido, sentir tanta rabia, tanta frustración, tanto dolor, tanto... odio, de nuevo esa palabra, esa maldita palabra, ese maldito sentimiento, que le provocaba tanto dolor y lo hacia sentirse a veces tan despreciable, ¿Qué es lo que queda después de que ya no hay nada?, quizas solo el sentimiento pero a veces el odio no basta para vivir, a veces ni siquiera el amor es suficiente, de repente sintió como su amante comenzaba a despertar, mientras acercaba su pequeño cuerpo al de él, comenzó a acariciarlo, suave y lentamente, de pronto sintió como una sonrisa se formaba de sus labios, sabia que esa sonrisa a veces podía otorgarle demasiada tranquiidad, tanto como él la necesitaba.

-Buenos días Seto- le dijo mientras mas se acurrucaba a su lado.

- Buenos días Yugi- le respondió, mientras lo abrazaba.

De pronto sintió una imperiosa necesidad de saber la respuesta a esa pregunta que le había rodado por su mente cuando iniciaron su relación.

-Te arrepientes de amarme Yugi?- le pregunto Seto, mirándolo fija e intensamente, mientras acariciaba suavemente sus labios.

-Nunca- le respondió, tomo su mano suavemente y la acerco a su pecho, cerca del corazón- te pertenece, es tuyo, siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo será, solo, no lo lastimes... no le hagas daño... por favor.

Seto se acerco a él lentamente, puso sus labios sobre los de Yugi, ejerciendo solo una suave presión.

-Quiero estar a tu lado solo para ti, te amo...

Seto quería responderle, deseaba hacerlo, pero, esas palabras terminaban muriéndose en su garganta, tenia miedo de decirlas, pero también tenia miedo de que esas palabras no significaran nada, la voz de Yugi lo saco de sus cavilaciones.

-... lo sé y lo entiendo...

No pudo evitar observar el rostro triste de Yugi, el no deseaba lastimarlo, jamás se perdonaría si así lo hiciera, pero aun no podía decirle esas palabras, que significaban mucho para Yugi, sintió un gran pesar cuando observo su rostro, sus ojos estaban totalmente tristes, de improviso se levanto de la cama.

-Espera...

-Yugi se detuvo, pero no regreso a verlo, no quería que lo viera llorar, no deseaba hacerlo sentir culpable

-Déjame verte- dijo suavemente, mientras le tomaba la mano.

-Estoy bien Seto, no te preocupes- le contesto tratando de parecer lo mas animadamente posible.

-No es así, no me mientas por favor

-...Yugi...- susurro levemente mientras se acercaba para limpiar sus lagrimas

-Perdóname- lo interrumpió- no es tu culpa.

-¿Sabes que me gusta de ti?- le dijo mientras lo acercaba a él, haciendo que Yugi se sentara en sus piernas, rodeándole la cintura, mientras le acariciaba suavemente la espalda- que a pesar de todo te aferras a la idea de que todo es posible, tienes un gran corazón, que reconozco no haber entendido durante mucho tiempo.

-Yugi sonrió con este ultimo comentario, ya que era cierto, paso sus brazos suavemente sobre el cuello de Seto.

-Quiero creer en ti, deseo merecer ese corazón que tu tienes- ambos juntaron sus rostros mientras que ambas miradas quedaron enlazadas.

-Tu te arrepientes de que yo este a tu lado- le comento suavemente, mientras mostraba una ligera sonrisa triste.

- Yo no se que haría si tu no estuvieras aquí conmigo- beso suavemente los labios de Yugi y le mostraba una sonrisa totalmente honesta- todo seria demasiado oscuro, eso lo sabes verdad?

-Claro que lo se- el abrazo de ambos se hizo mas fuerte, mas necesario, como si ambos desearan demostrar que siempre estarían ahí, sentir el contacto de la piel, los latidos del corazón, el roce de los labios, por un momento tener la oportunidad de no tener dudas, de creer en algo, creer que en medio de tanta oscuridad es posible percibir la luz del amanecer.

Sin embargo a lo lejos comenzaban a percibir pequeños gritos que parecían cantar...

-¡¡¡¡¡Hamtaro!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡Hamtaro!!!!!

-Parece que alguien ya despertó- sonrió- voy a ir a verlo, pronto tendré listo el desayuno.

Sin embargo antes de dejarlo ir Seto le robo un apasionado e intenso beso que dejo a ambos extasiados, por el evidente placer del contacto.

Yugi sonrió feliz, mientras se dirigía a la habitación del pequeño, al entrar su sonrisa se amplio, ya que pudo ver a Ryuhei dando saltos en la cama.

-Te vas a caer- dijo con voz divertida, mientras observaba la escena.

-¡¡¡Yugi!!!!- grito efusivamente mientras se arrojaba a sus brazos.

-Dime, ya pensaste en cuales van a ser tus deseos para tu próximo cumpleaños.

-Solo tengo dos, que mi papi no vuelva a estar triste y que tu siempre estés con nosotros

-Eso, tenlo por seguro- sonrió dulcemente- siempre estaré a tu lado y al de tu papá.

-Además, no se te olvide que este fin de semana, buscaremos una escuela para practicar kendo, seré como Kenshin Himura y manejare la técnica de "Hiten Mitsurugi..." o quizás como Sesshomaru y podría manejar la espada "Tenseiga" y la "Tokujin"

-Pero antes, este samurai tiene que ir a bañarse- le dijo al momento de que lo tomaba de la cintura para cargarlo.

-No, piedad, soy un veterano de guerra, he sido herido en batalla, piedad- dijo juguetonamente, mientras trataba traviesamente de alejarse del brazo de Yugi.

-Los samuráis, prefieren perder la vida, antes que su honor, así que lo siento, pero a bañarse.

-Si, pero ellos no tenían que bañarse tan temprano.

Ambos no se dieron cuenta que Seto se encontraba en la entrada de la habitación, observándolos, silenciosamente se alejo de la habitación.

Minutos después en la habitación de Seto, él se encontraba de pie, frente al espejo, su mirada se paseaba en su reflejo, estaba vestido totalmente elegantemente, con un pantalón sastre y una camisa manga larga color arena, se veía como siempre, orgulloso y prepotente, con cierto aire arrogante que se mezclaba enormemente con su varonilidad exótica, sus hermosos ojos azules, no perdían detalle de él.

-A veces juraría que no te conozco, tan difícil es saber quién eres?

-¡¡Buenos días papi!!, dice Yugi que ya esta el desayuno.

Era Ryuhei, quien venia extraordinariamente contento y feliz a abrazarlo.

-Buenos días Ryuhei, ya tienes todo listo para tu primer día de escuela?- pregunto mientras lo tomaba de la cintura para cargarlo y lo miraba dulcemente, sabia lo mucho que Ryuhei lo quería y lo importante que era para él.

-Sip papi, Yugi me ayudo ayer a organizarme, estas triste?- le dijo Ryuhei, mientras observaba extrañadamente el rostro de Seto.

-no, no lo estoy- le sonrió sinceramente- a tu lado yo no podría estar triste.

-Yo también lo soy papi, ahhh, papi no se te olvide que este fin de semana vamos a ir a ver las escuelas para practicar kendo.

- Acaso podría olvidarlo, si todos los días haces el favor de recordármelo, tengo apetito y tu?

-Mucho, vamos a desayunar Hot Cakes!!!

Al terminar el desayuno, Seto había decidido llevarlo a la escuela, Yugi no pudo acompañarlos, ya que antes de acompañar a Seto hacia el lugar donde acordaron tenia que dar instrucciones en la empresa de la cual era ahora socio con Duke, aun que se escuchara raro asi era, Seto y Ryuhei decidieron irse caminando hasta la escuela, ambos caminaban lentamente, Ryuhei estaba evidentemente entusiasmado, había canturreado y brincado durante todo el trayecto, sin embargo Seto aun sentía un vacío dentro de su corazón, trataba de aparentar cierta alegría, pero su rostro solo demostraba estar melancólico y triste, sin embargo, estando a punto de llegar a uno de los mas prestigiados colegios privados de la ciudad...

-Papi, tengo miedo... –detuvo su paso Ryuhei, ligeramente mientras sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas- y si no me aceptan?, y sino les caigo bien?, papi, no estarás conmigo.

Seto se arrodillo a su lado, mientras acariciaba el rostro de Ryuhei suavemente.

-No llores te quiero mucho mas de lo que puedo expresar con palabras, tanto como no tienes idea y no te quiero ver llorar Ryuhei, no debes tener miedo, debes enfrentarte a todo y jamás retroceder, solo así se vence el miedo, solo así se es alguien y dejas a un lado a los demás y te conviertes en el mejor, eres muy especial, y si ellos son lo suficientemente inteligentes se darán cuenta, sino lo hacen, es que ninguno vale la pena, ni siquiera para pensarlo, debes entender que eres tu quien elige tu destino, nada esta predestinado, debes luchar por lo que quieres aun cuando las situaciones por las que pases sean difíciles, el miedo no deja avanzar, no debes pensar lo peor antes de actuar piensa que eres el mejor y que puedes lograr todo lo que desees, nada es fácil, pero tampoco es complicado, tu eres quien elige la manera en que se hacen las cosas, además, eres mi niño valiente y si alguien te hace daño, te daré a mi Dios egipcio para que acabes con ellos, te imaginas?

-Si, papi- le contesto mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas y le dedicaba una dulce sonrisa- estarás aquí papi, verdad?

-Aquí estaré- le contesto al momento en que le hacia cosquillas, provocando que Ryuhei se destornillara en risa- junto con ojos azules, el dragón alado de Ra, Obelisco el Atormentador, ahh y también Slyfer, Exodia, el mago oscuro, no creo que Yugi desee quedarse atrás.

-Te quiero mucho papi, ya no tendré miedo

-Ahhh, por cierto, se me había olvidado, que cabeza la mía, como pudo haber pasado, que estaba haciendo, ahh!! ya recuerdo... no, he vuelto a olvidar- dijo con una extraña e inocente voz divertida.

-Ya papi dime- su rostro demostraba una evidente emoción, seria acaso que...?

-Es probable que cierto cachorro te espere en la casa- dijo Seto con una sonrisa.

-¡¡¡¡¡Papi!!!!!- su rostro se ilumino con una gran sonrisa, estaba totalmente feliz, por fin Seto, había accedido a comprarle un perro, lo abrazo fuertemente- gracias, muchas gracias, te quiero, te quiero mucho.

Seto lo observo por unos breves instantes, a veces es tan fácil hacer feliz a un niño, pero desgraciadamente a veces estamos tan ciegos y somos tan estúpidos como para notarlo y él haría todo por que Ryuhei fuera feliz, por ver su rostro alegre e ilusionado, por escuchar su risa, sus gritos de euforia, eso hacia que valiera la pena cualquier cosa que hiciera y jamás escatimaría en nada por él.

- Bien, entonces ve y demuestra quién eres- le comento, mientras observaba el rostro seguro de Ryuhei y su hermosa sonrisa la cual alejaba de él, cualquier duda.

Lo observo alejarse, su primer día de escuela, quería que todo fuera perfecto, y estaba completamente seguro de que así seria, después de ello, paso por Yugi, para dirigirse al refugio de mascotas principal de la ciudad.

Al llegar al refugio de mascotas, Yugi se dirigió inmediatamente a donde estaban los perros, parecía un niño pequeño, Seto sonrió mientras lo observaba, sin embargo era una sonrisa totalmente sincera y honesta, a veces se sorprendía de ello, a veces solía sentirse algo estúpido, pero otras tantas se sentía tan feliz, que no reparaba en ello.

-Mira Seto ¿no es lindo?- le dijo mientras se acercaba a él, sosteniendo un pequeño cachorro de raza pastor alemán, sin embargo lo que noto, fue la patita vendada que este tenia.

-No lo se Yugi, es "lindo", sin embargo, esta lastimado.

-¡Oh! Seto, podríamos ayudarlo a que se recupere, pronto estar bien ya lo veras.

-Si tu crees que le gustara a Ryuhei, por mi no hay problema- dijo finalmente.

-Gracias Seto, veras que tengo razón- le contesto mientras le daba un suave y dulce beso en los labios.

Una hora después, se encontraba dentro de su impresionante y elegante oficina, hablando con Marik quien ahora era uno de sus socios.

-¿Piensas asistir al lanzamiento?

-Sabes que no me gusta ver tanta estupidez, las mismas palabras, las mismas actitudes hipócritas tratando de agradarme o de conseguir una exclusiva, me da nauseas al solo pensarlo, yo no necesito de nadie de ellos, ellos necesitan de mi, así que las cosas se hacen, como yo quiera, además Yugi y yo, pensamos ocupar el fin de semana para buscar una escuela donde Ryuhei practique kendo

-¿kendo?

-así es, él desea hacerlo y estoy seguro de que será el mejor, ya sabes, futuro mangaka, arquitecto, veterinario y ahora practicante de kendo.

-Luces como un padre orgulloso- dijo Marik mientras se detenía un momento para observar la mirada de Seto, sorpresivamente, sus ojos brillaban cada vez que hablaba de su hijo.

-Lo soy, ese chico es especial .

El sonido de la puerta los interrumpió

-Adelante- contesto Seto con una ligera molestia

-Sr Kaiba, disculpe, las acciones de la empresa del Sr. Yamamoto han bajado en un 40, están a punto de declararlo en quiebra.

-Bien- sonrió maliciosamente- compra el 60 de las acciones de la empresa, estoy seguro de que la mayoría de los inversionistas han entrado en pánico, así que será demasiado fácil y a un costo mucho menor de lo que había planeado, veremos que hace cuándo la empresa y todo lo que posee pase a mi control.

-Enseguida señor Kaiba

Después de ello ambos reanudaron la conversación.

-Piensas participar en el próximo torneo de Duelos- pregunto Marik

-no lo se

-Desde cuando el poderoso Seto Kaiba, no desea demostrarle al mundo que es el mejor duelista- comento Marik con cierto tono irónico, dado que era evidente el afán que siempre tenia Seto de demostrar que él era el mejor, sin embargo algo en su mirada le permitió ver que ahora todo era distinto.

-Desde que él me importa- sonrió Seto al momento que dejaba escapar estas palabras de sus labios, desde cuándo era así?.

-¿Lo amas?- pregunto inesperadamente, hasta él se sorprendió por haber hecho esa pregunta.

Esa pregunta lo sorprendió demasiado, no sabia que contestar, se recargo completamente en el sillón, su mirada se tornaba triste, al verlo parecía como un animal herido, temeroso de aceptar o de creer en algo, ¿y es que aun después de todo se puede creer que todo es posible?, ¿aun vale la pena?.

-Sabes, nunca quise amar a nadie, jamás desee hacerlo, creía que el amor solo era para débiles, pero también tenia miedo de tocar a alguien... –hizo una ligera pausa para tomar un pequeño sorbo de café, mientras su mirada se tornaba triste e insegura- que pudiera observar a través de la piel y se diera cuenta...

-Seto...

-Fue hace mucho tiempo, ya no importa- lo interrumpió, dando por terminado ese punto de la conversación.

Marik, estaba sorprendido por la inesperada y escueta confesión de Seto, lo habían herido demasiado, quizas mas de lo que él deseaba reconocer, pero era demasiado orgulloso paraaceptarlo, por alguna razón ahora lo comprendía, la vida no es un camino fácil, nadie dijo que vivir fuera tan sencillo, los seres humanos a veces no tenemos control de las situaciones que nos toca vivir, pero al menos si tenemos el poder de elegir la manera de enfrentarlos, y Seto había escogido la forma mas difícil, pero la que le inspiraba mayor respeto.

-Yo creo que si lo sabes, solo tienes miedo de aceptarlo, y sabes bien que no se puede vivir con miedo

-Quizás tienes razón, pero es difícil especular sobre algo que tu mismo corazón duda.

-Piensa bien las cosas Seto, él te ama demasiado, se nota cada vez que mira y esta a tu lado, no trates de ser demasiado racional, demasiado frío, no confundas la duda del corazón, con el miedo a afrontar la verdad, sin darte cuenta, la venganza terminara por destruir lo que amas.

-Lo sé, desearía creer en él- dijo esto ultimo casi en un susurro.

-Y aun así deseas hacerlo...

No alcanzo a responder cuando inesperadamente alguien irrumpió en la oficina, detrás de él estaba una de sus secretaria.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a romper la alianza entre Kaiba corp y Gaarnehy company?!

-Sr. Kaiba, no pude detenerlo- le dijo la secretaria, evidentemente estaba totalmente apenada por haber dejado que sucediera esto- ¿llamo a seguridad?

-No es necesario, puedes retirarte- respondió Seto

-¡¡¿Contéstame?!!

-Simplemente por que ya no me sirven y lo que ya no sirve solo lo desecho a la basura- Seto sonrió ligeramente, todo estaba saliendo conforme a sus planes.

-No entiendes que estoy hundido en deudas, ¡Yo ayude a tu padre!

-¿Y?, el poder se termina en aquellos que no lo tienen, sobre todo en alguien tan patético y mediocre como tu, acaso fuiste tan estúpido como para no tomar en cuenta algo tan obvio y sobre mi "padre", créeme, no tomaste el mejor ejemplo.

-Kaiba, entiende, pronto iré a la cárcel sin tu apoyo, qué voy hacer?.

-Jamás sentí lastima por nadie, dime, por qué habría de sentirla por ti.

-Por Dios Kaiba, necesito que me ayudes.

-¿Dios?- comenzó a reír sarcásticamente-, eres tan insignificante, pretendes conmoverme con Dios, solo eres un pobre diablo uno al que Dios olvido, por que él no podrá hacer nada para evitar lo que te espera

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Sabes bien a que me refiero, o eres más estúpido de lo que pensé que creíste que nunca me enteraría?

-No lo puedo creer, cómo te enteraste, ellos dijeron que...

-Alguien con tu poca inteligencia- interrumpió- jamás debería ser tan confiado y creer todo lo que le dicen.

-Déjame explicarte por favor, Kaiba, puedo explicarlo todo...

Seto lo observaba fríamente mientras abría el cajón de su escritorio y tomaba el arma que había en él, al hacerlo se dirigió hasta Kazahaya, quien al verlo retrocedía con pasos inseguros, su rostro se contrajo en un miedo evidente, sabía que Seto era capaz de matarlo, aun cuando él suplicara, él no entendería lo que sucedió, estaba al borde de las lagrimas, mientras sus labios temblaban ligeramente.

-¿Sufres?, A mi no me gusta ver sufrir a los animales y a ti?- le pregunto, mientras le colocaba la pistola en la cabeza, el rostro de Kazahaya era de verdadero pánico y terror, al mismo tiempo Seto lo observaba fríamente, mantenía su mirada fija e impasible en la de kazahaya

-Por favor no me mates, me obligaron a hacerlo, yo no quería, nunca quise hacerlo.

-¿Miedo?- comenzó a reír en estridentes carcajadas- que patético eres, solo un maldito infeliz, deberías haber sabido que eso no se quedaría as, nadie

-No me mates- suplico Kazahaya.

-Tranquilo, no me divertiría si así lo hiciera, no te será tan fácil, esto es solo el principio del fin, principio que créeme pretendo disfrutar- dijo Seto, mientras bajaba la pistola y le disparaba en la pierna, un doloroso grito de dolor salió de la boca de kazahaya.

-¿Te duele?, esto no se compara con el dolor que te espera.

-Kaiba... –dijo apenas en un leve susurro, mientras su rostro se contraía en dolor.

-Saquen a esta basura de mi oficina, y arrójenlo a la calle- ordeno a los guardias de seguridad que recién habían entado a la oficina.

-Un consejo- le dijo antes de que los guardias lo agarraran- no olvides lo que te dije y no trates de huir por que te encontrare, y lo sabes y si tratas de hacer alguna estupidez, no te lo recomendaría, nadie tiene por que pagar culpas de otros, ¿o si?

-No, Kaiba ¡¡¡¡escúchame!!!- grito mientras los guardias lo tomaban violentamente y lo sacaban de la oficina.

Seto suspiro pesadamente mientras se dirigía a la ventana, de ella pudo apreciar el triste paisaje de la ciudad, su mirada parecía perderse en esa imagen, estaba demasiado cansado, no había reparado en ello hasta ahora, si, estaba conciente de que había cambiado, todos cambiamos ¿no?, a veces parecía haber perdido parte de su personalidad, pero otras veces parecía ser el mismo y quizás peor, era tan extraño, tan confuso, jamás heriría a Ryuhei, Yugi, Mokuba e inclusive a Marik, a quien ahora apreciaba, antes pensaba que no necesitaba de nadie, y quien si lo hacia, solo era alguien patético y débil, pero ahora ellos se habían convertido en una parte muy importante de su vida, vida que antes parecía no tener, sin embargo eso no le era suficiente para olvidar y para hacer desaparecer el dolor.

-No desearía ser tu enemigo Seto- lo saco de sus ensimismamiento Marik, quien se había mantenido como un simple espectador de todo lo ocurrido, había presenciado el cambio en Seto, pero sabia que solo debía mantenerse al margen de la situación y brindarle su apoyo, así como él se lo había dado, no le gustaba verlo de esa forma, parecía estar tan atormentado, pero tampoco deseaba que fuera como antes, sabia que él no era feliz de esa forma.

-Todos tienen que pagar.

-No es bueno seguir aferrándose al pasado- Marik dijo mientras no dejaba de observarlo, a veces era demasiado complicado tratar de entender a Seto.

-Pero es demasiado fácil dejarlo ir como si nada hubiese sucedido- replico Seto, mientras lo miraba con cierta extrañeza, él no podía entender como Marik se atrevía a decir eso, ¿olvidar?, acaso se podría cerrar los ojos y no ver la verdad, justificar lo injustificable.

-¿Por qué no olvidas?, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, quizás es hora de descansar- dijo Marik.

-No puedo.

-Estoy seguro de que él no es feliz, quizás se arrepiente de lo que hizo

-Eso no seria suficiente -dijo Seto, mientras su voz tenia ciertos matices de rabia que no deseaba controlar- nada de lo que a él le sucediera podría pagar todo lo que él hizo, él tiene que sufrir por todo lo que hizo y aun así no seria suficiente, no bastaría para pagar por su culpa.

-Hazlo por tu hijo, por Yugi, él no merece que aun pienses en Joey.

-No puedo, aun no entiendes, puedo mandar al diablo el amor que algún día le tuve, puedo fingir no sentir nada, pero no puedo olvidar lo que hizo, no puedo hacerlo, no quiero perdonarlo.

-Te estas lastimando y aun sin desearlo lastimas a Yugi, él y tu merecen una oportunidad

-Lo se, pero no puedo.

-Bien –dijo Marik mientras se levantaba del sillón, para dirigirse a la puerta, sabia que Seto aun no entendía, él aun no podía ver claramente y era claro que por ahora él no podía hacer mas- estaré en mi oficina, por si deseas algo.

Seto no le contesto, solo se limito asentir con la cabeza, mientras su mirada retornaba hacia la ventana, escucho el leve ruido de la puerta cerrarse y se inclino sobre el marco que cubría la ventana.

-Muy bien Wheler- dijo fríamente, mientras su mirada era de total desprecio, hacia la imagen de aquella persona que había significado tanto para él- es hora de comenzar a morir poco a poco, hasta que acabe con todos, hasta que pueda vivir, hasta que pueda olvidar...

Mientras tanto en las oficinas de uno de los periódicos más importantes de Japón, se encontraba hablando uno de los principales reporteros del diario, y el presidente del mismo.

-Supongo que sabes quién es Seto Kaiba- le pregunto mientras encendía elegantemente el cigarro y se lo llevaba a la boca, mientras lo observaba despectivamente

-Todo mundo sabe quien es Seto Kaiba, Sr. Muller- le respondió seguramente, sin dejarse intimidar por la persona con la que estaba hablando- esta hablando del personaje más poderoso e influenciable de Japón tanto política como económicamente, esta hablando de quien es dueño de uno de los imperios más extenso y fastuoso de oriente, sin olvidar claro esta de la inmensa fortuna que posee.

-Quiero que investigues acerca de él, pero no los datos triviales, sino que vayas mas a fondo de su vida y me refiero a todo, incluyendo aquel escabroso asunto de hace dos años.

-Asunto por el cual salió bien librado y fortalecido, por ello quizás ahora a incrementado su poder, sin embargo tu y yo sabemos quién fue el causante de ello, así que ahora no entiendo su repentino interés en ese asunto.

-No me digas que tienes miedo- le pregunto sarcásticamente, mientras dejaba entrever una sonrisa irónica de su rostro.

-No confunda el miedo con la cordura, la cual parece que usted ha perdido, si Kaiba se llega a enterar de que usted lo quiere investigar, es capaz de destruirlo y hundir este periódico y créame no se conformara solo con ello.

-Entonces tendré que recurrir a alguien que si tenga las suficientes agallas para enfrentarlo.

-Como guste, yo no deseo problemas y mucho menos con alguien como él.

Hizo una mueca de desagrado, mientras observaba como salía de la oficina, sin embargo sonrió maliciosamente, ya que sabia cómo presionarlo, el diario tendría la exclusiva de desenmascarar a Seto Kaiba.

-Lo harás- dijo mientras daba una bocanada de humo- aquí siempre se hace lo que yo digo.

Hola, este es mi segundo fic, el primero no sé dónde demonios fue a parar (es que perdí el archivo de la compu, snif, snif, snif), pero es el primero de Yu Gi Oh!, muchas gracias x leerlo, y si tienen un tiempesito, dejen un review para saber su opinión con respecto a este capitulo, gracias.


End file.
